Field of the Invention
The invention relates to computing systems, and more particularly to a method for a safe archiving of data.
Background
The amount of data stored and processed by database systems are growing at an accelerating pace. Storing billions of database records has impact on disk space that is required to store this data. This disk space may be expensive for high-quality storage like z/OS storage servers. In addition, storing billions of records in a database system might affect the performance of the database system.
Therefore, less frequently changed data and/or less frequently used data might be subject to be moved (“archived”) to cheaper storage or systems.
The process of moving data from one location to another (e.g. to another database system), will be called “archiving” in this invention.
Common to almost all known “archiving” solutions is that the data is moved into an archive system and afterwards the data is purged from the source system. However, this data separation leads to data maintenance issues on the source system.